


A night lost in the woods

by Servityle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servityle/pseuds/Servityle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another oneshot requested by a different friend. Mituna lost in the woods and Cronus attempting to help him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night lost in the woods

Mituna had for all reasons been wandering around in one of his bubbles, just a normal one he had memories from way back on Beforus... It was hard for him to keep such thoughts for long, often he’d get distracted and the bubble would dissolve and he’d find himself in a new one of someone else’s creation. Needless to say this was how he found himself in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night with no one in sight.... Now this wasn’t a bad thing, but he couldn’t see well to begin with, so actually moving about made it hard for him! He’d run into a tree and then scream out a profanity, thinking of course it was someone touching him before he realized no one was around... He was scared and it was cold out, his jumpsuit did little against the cold.  
Sure he was actually dead, but that didn’t make the motions or sensations any less real on his end! What the poor male did not expect that day, or night, however was to run into a flesh and blood (well plasma?) troll... He had just gotten up from stumbling over a root, and ran straight into someone, he could tell it was definitely a troll because they didn’t hurt as bad to bump into.... Unless it was actually a wild lusi in which case scared him since he had no clue which kind would be out here....  
“Fucking... Ffff, don eat me! I’m not tathty!” He exclaimed, eyes going wide under his helmet, only to hear the familiar voice of the one troll he really didn’t want to hear.... He sort of wished it WAS a growlbeast or something now...  
“Wvoah there now cool guy, I’m not here to hurt you or anything... Like I could evwen consume your flesh. It’d be kind of gross to eat another... Let alone one with the blood the color of... Wvell, to put it bluntly... piss.”  
“Wuhguh.... I’m not! I’m sorry...” He frowned as he dusted himself up, standing up straighter and glancing at the male before him.... Why was he even there? “You’re in the woods! Why?”  
“To find you obvwiously. I mean come on, a kid like you out here all alone? God like that’s evwer wvork out.... Actually this is my bubble, so really I should be askin wvhy you’re here.” He was chewing on his cigarette, waiting for a response as he tapped his foot against the ground.  
“I was in my own bubble... then I sort of lost concentration an.. and wound up here.”  
“Vwell it seems I’ll havwe to escort you out of here, wvon’t I?”  
“No! Get out of here you fuckfath...fuck sick goo drizzling nookstain! Don’t need halp!”  
“By the looks of it, you do.... Nowv just take my offer, I wvon’t bite... Much.”  
“Ew....”   
Cronus just rolled his eyes at that, taking Mituna by the arm, being mindful of course, he WAS a gentleman... Well, in his own eyes he was... So he began to walk, noticing that his ‘partner’ was fussing and trying to run away. This only proved to force him to tighten his hold a bit. “C’mon nowv, I wvon’t hurt you. Wve wvent ovwer this. If you don’t wvant to be touched then just followv me, okay?”  
Mituna relucantly nodded his head at that, able to squirm his arm from out of the Aquarius’ hold, taking a few steps back to make sure he wouldn’t try it again. “Not, do not touch want.” He muttered, folding his arms across his chest, disliking the cold, and trying to get rid of the feeling of his skin crawling from such a simplistic hold. To be honest he always felt weird when he was touched by anyone who wasn’t Kurloz or Latula....  
“Wvhatevwer. I wvon’t touch you unless you wvant it, okay?” With that they walked in silence.... Cronus actually wouldn’t admit it, but he got lost trying to find his way out of his own made bubble... It wasn’t on purpose, but the woods were always the part he made too complicated, even for himself to get out of.... God he really was kind of an idiot, but refused to admit it.... So after a few hours of walking he stopped at a clearing, sitting down on a log as he pulled out his human lighter... Really what was the use of this thing? It was such a waste to light his cigarette with it... But he supposed he could make a small fire... Maybe Mituna will even allow him to do something with him.... Who knew?  
“Vwell it’s pretty romantic out now... But I suppose you wvouldn’t really understand that, now wvould you?” He questioned as Mituna stumbled it, moving to sit down on another fallen log, just giving Cronus a rather unpleased look.... The human-troll merely rolled his eyes as he collected a few twigs for kindling, followed by logs.... He set it up to allow air to flow through it, lighting the twigs with his lighter, and blowing on it to get the fire to start. At least this worked, so he sat down next to Mituna, legs stretched out and hands in his pocket.  
“...Why stopping...?”  
“Because it’s late and I figured wve could use a breather. Anymore dumb questioned Captor?”  
“....I would like sleep...”  
“Then take your helmet off? Got to be uncomfortable wvearing it.”  
Of course he tried, tugging on the monstrosity, that is before he gave up with a sigh of defeat, moving to the ground to curl up a bit. “Cronus sucks.”   
To which Cronus simply used his foot to nudge the smaller troll, getting down to his knees and moving next to him. So Cronus was a jerk a lot of the times, but he couldn’t simply leave Mituna to be so uncomfortable... Meaning he sat the male up, making Mituna’s back press against his chest as he slipped his hands to his helmet, pulling it off with ease and setting it aside. “If I’m such a jerk then wvhy am I evwen helping such a lowver rate troll like you? I could havwe just left you there on your owvn.” This was said dismissively as he raked his hands through the mass of hair that was Mituna’s, pulling out a bobby pin from just leather jacket he used it to pin his bangs up so they weren’t in his eyes.... His fingers raked through his hair, massaging his scalp gently... It was almost like old times, back on Beforus when they had been.... he guessed he could say friends... But after the game Cronus and Mituna changed, Mituna forgetting life back then.... and Cronus resenting him for it. They had a real thing going on back then, not quite pale, not quite red... And he simply tried to wave the thought off, about to push away from Mituna since he’d always be rejected for touching him...  
To his surprise Mituna was purring quietly, twisting a bit in his arms to latch his hands to the front of his shirt, eyes closed from what he could tell, and cheek pressed against his shirt. “Mmmmnnight.... Don be jerk or I’ll kick yer assthhsst....” He muttered, falling asleep against Cronus, just kind of... slumped there.... Granted he hated the troll half the time, right now he found no reason to hate him, and the massaging kind of... lulled him into a sense of security, slight memories of Cronus flooding his mind as he remembered their old friendship... He was okay like this for one night, and Cronus was content to allow him to stay like that, just leaning back against the fallen log, eyes closed as he rested his hand on top of his head. Yes, this was okay... He’d go back to complaining about Mituna being a forgetful moron another day.... But right now he was glad to have the closeness, even if it was brought about randomly and with no real incentive.


End file.
